¿Porque te amo?
by sakura-lu28
Summary: La pregunta es sencilla, la respuesta aun mas Ryoma-Kun.


Que onda. Bueno espero que todo el mundo ande muy bien ya que estamos cerca de la navidad y año nuevo, jeje de que todo el mundo anda loco con los regalos y las fiestas, así que se estarán preguntando que diablos hago pegada a la pantalla en ves de estar en las tiendas haciendo mil filas para pagar y luciendo mis clases de empuja y mueve para pasar entre el mar de gente que seguramente esta ahí, bueno, eso es fácil de explicar ya lo hice y además estoy pasando por lo que llamo: etapa de inspiración.

Así es damas y caballeros, es una extraña enfermedad que me aqueja cuando menos lo espero y ustedes son los infortunados que deben sufrir a causa de ello. (ñacañaca)

Bueno, como iba diciendo (y antes de que se me olvide) ojala que todos se la pasen súper bien con familia y amigos, que tenemos que recordar que es lo mas importante. Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que pasen una felices fiestas.

Ahora si, volviendo a lo que nos aqueja, que nueva locura les traigo. Bueno es un one-shoot de Prince of Tennis de mi pareja favorita Ryusaki Sakuno y Echizen Ryoma. Estoy segura que después de que lo lean se van a quedar de que ¿Qué es esto? Bueno, los voy a advertir antes de tiempo, que no es nada del otro mundo, es una carta que nuestra dulce e inocente Sakuno escribe a su amado Ryoma, en respuesta a una pregunta que él le hace.

¿Captaron?

Espero que si. Ojala les guste, ahora si a leer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Por qué te amo?

La pregunta es sencilla, la respuesta aun más.

Por tus ojos:

Es por como me vez, la forma en que tus ojos se clavan en los míos haciendo que mis mejillas ardan de vergüenza y mi pulso se acelere al recordarme las noches que he pasado entre tus brazos, la manera en que viajan a través de mi cuerpo, haciendo especial énfasis (he notado) en mis senos y en el lugar que tu has ocupado.

Por como a pesar de estar muy concentrado en un importante partido buscan mi mirada, asegurándote que estoy entre las gradas animándote.

Por la forma en que parecen miel derretida mientras empujas en mi interior y me besas, llevándonos a un torbellino de pasión incontenible.

Por la forma en que tus ojos parecen brazas ardiendo quemando vivo a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto que se me acerque.

Por la forma en que en ellos aparece un brillo posesivo que dice que soy tuya, solo tuya y me recuerda que siempre lo seré.

Por como me buscan automáticamente estemos donde estemos y como no me pierden de vista ni durante un segundo.

Por el mar de emociones que me transmites a través de ellos, haciéndome saber que sientes lo mismo que yo, que los momentos que compartimos también son especiales para ti, pues no ahí que olvidar amor mío, que nunca has sido muy bueno con las palabras.

Por como solamente me miraban a mi, a pesar de que este rodeada de bellezas despampanantes que no tardan en querer hacerse notar ante ti, mas tu las ignoras olímpicamente.

Por tus labios:

Por la manera en la que de repente chocan lujuriosos con los míos cuando estamos en un pasillo desierto y nadie nos ve.

Por como se forma una sonrisa arrogante en ellos, muy propia de ti, al ver mis intentos nulos de aprender tu deporte favorito.

Por la forma en que obligas a mis labios a abrirse a la orden silenciosa de los tuyos, abriéndote paso hacia mi boca y dejándote disfrutar de secretos que ambos sabemos, solo tú conoces y conocerás, a veces suave, otras desesperadamente cuando vuelves de algún viaje y ambos necesitamos de nuestro contacto.

Por como me susurran frases obscenas y llenas de deseo en mi oído con la voz entrecortada mientras me tomas y me haces tuya.

Por la manera en que pronunciaron esas dos palabras que mi corazón tanto anisaba y que creí jamás escuchar: "Te amo"

Por como depositan suaves besos en mi cuello por la mañana, despertándome suavemente mientras una vez mas me haces el amor.

Por la manera en que dejan claros vestigios de su estadía en mi piel, por como parecen no cansarse de ella, besándola, mordiéndola, chupándola haciéndola tuya una y otra vez, dejando impresa tu esencia en ella, marcándome.

Por tus manos:

Es por la manera en que encuentran mi cintura y se aferran a ella para no dejarme ir o como me levantan sin ningún problema y me estampan en una pared para poder besarme a tu antojo.

Por la manera en que recorren mi cuerpo desnudo con tal reverencia y veneración como si estuvieras tocando algo de inmenso valor, algo frágil y delicado que puede quebrarse fácilmente.

Por como limpian suave y pacientemente mis lagrimas cuando están caen sin control por mi pálido rostro cuando te marchas a algún partido y se que no te veré pronto.

Por como se deslizan por mis brazos, haciendo que entrelazases tus dedos con los míos y por como ambas encajan perfectamente.

Por la forma en que rodean mis hombros protectora y posesivamente, haciéndome sentir segura y querida, a pesar de ser una actitud un tanto machista.

Por como se pierden debajo de las cortas faldas que uso y que tanto te gustan, acariciando lo que yo había estado guardando para ti y que ahora te pertenece, por como me arrastran hasta la locura enseñándome los placeres carnales.

Por la forma en que acarician mi mejilla suavemente haciéndome saber que todo estará bien porque sin importar que, tu estarás conmigo.

Por como se entierran en mi cabello acariciándolo y deslizando tus dedos entre mis hebras de color fuego.

Por ti, por quien eres.

Por esto y muchas cosas más mi amor. Te amo.

Ryusaki Sakuno.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que de verdad les haya gustado. Y si no, pues lamento que hayan perdido su tiempo, tan solo recuerden que hay un montón de historias en Fanfiction y que son libres de elegir la que mas les guste.

Ojala me hagan saber lo que les pareció por medio de un review (porfas, ¡seria el regalo de navidad perfecto!) y no les cuesta nada (miren que estamos en crisis).

Estaba pensando en hacer la versión de Ryoma, pero no se, depende absolutamente de ustedes, de pende si les gusto o no, así que espero saber sus opiniones.

**N/A: **Esta historia nació de la carta que un niño muy lindo y a quien aprecio mucho me hico llegar, te mando mil besos, eres un gran amigo. La historia es mía, de mío, de que yo la escribí. Me gaste un considerable tiempo escribiéndola y queme varias neuronas en ella, así que como a la mayoría no me gustaría verla en otra parte, con otro nombre u otra autora.

Mil besos. Se cuidan mucho.

Sakura-lu28


End file.
